Secrets
by Yoshie Michaelis XD
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive receives a letter form Lord Death, the head master of the DWMA. Death wants Ciel to visit the school, and meet him. Ciel reaches the school and is told by many people that they have heard lots about him and Lord Death has told it all to them. What does Lord Death know about Ciel, and how?
1. A Letter From Lord Death

~Okay, so I'm writing this fan fiction and I'm deciding to publish the first chapter (or 2 *wink wink*). If you would be as kind to leave a comment if you want me to 1. Keep writing 2. Just delete the story or 3. Whatever you feel like saying. Just tell me if you like it, k? –Lady Yuki Michaelis XD~

The story's farther down there XD! Trollolol!

Chapter 1. A Letter From Lord Death

Ciel was sitting at his desk, when he heard a knock at the door. It was, of course, Sebastian, his faithful butler until the end *wink* "Young master, you have received a letter," Sebastian said as he walked in the room.

"Who is it from?" Ciel asked.

"Lord Death of the DWMA," Sebastian read.

"Lord Death…as in…the shinigami?" Ciel question further.

"Most likely," Sebastian replied as he handed the letter to Ciel. Ciel read over the letter carefully. He looked up with a confused expression. "What is it young master?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh, its..uh..just that Lord Death wants me to him at the DWMA, in Death City," Ciel pused. "Arrange a carriage to leave as soon as possible. Finny, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka may attend, there should be rooms for them as well. We shall stay for three weeks. Arrange this, now," Ciel ordered.

"But young master.." Sebastian began.

"That's an order, Sebastian," Ciel demanded.

In the carriage, ciel was wondering, _why does Lord Death want me? Why do I interest him? _The carriage ride was about five hours long and when they got to Death City they were all in awe.

"I can't believe there's a city in the middle of the desert!" Finny exclaimed as he jumped out of the carriage.

"I know! It's so beautiful!" Mey-Rin jumped out of the carriage and looked over her shoulder. "WHAAAAAA?!" she exclaimed as she pointed at a large building.

"That, Mey-Rin, is the DWMA," Sebastian explained.

"What does DWMA mean?" Mey-Rin asked. There was a pause.

"The DWMA stands for Death Weapon and Meister Academy. Meisters and weapons help protect the world by collecting kishin eggs." Said a voice in the distance.


	2. Meeting Lord Death Himself

Ok, so before you read this chapter I would like to apologize for not posting. I haven't had time and, honestly, I forgot about this story. It got read by multiple people and I just never got to posting. So, I'm sorry about it! Thank you for your support of me as an author! I love you all!

~Lady Yoshie Michaelis

p.s. I changed my nick name to Yoshie instead of Yuki for reasoning of a web show I'll be doing! PM if you want details about that. XD

Chapter 2: Meeting Death Himself

Everyone was confused, the man, more like geometric shape, was all black and his mask was in the shape of the skulls on the sides of the DWMA.

"Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself! I am Lord Death!" Death walked over to the group. He stuck out his large had "Nice to meet ya! I take it you're Earl Phantomhive?" Death looked directly at Ciel.

"Hello, Lord Death. Yes, I am Ciel Phantomhive. These," he gestured to Mey-Rin, Finny, Bardroy, and Tanaka, "are my servants Mey-Rin, Finny, Bardroy, and Tanaka. I was hoping you'd have rooms for all six of us. Oh, and this is my butler, Sebastian," he gestured towards Sebastian.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Death," Sebastian bowed.

"There's no need to be all formal! It's nice and all, but there's no need for it!" Death exclaimed. "I have brought out a few of my best meister and weapon pairs to introduce you all to!" Deat gestured to a group of kids who had appeared behind him. "This is Maka Albarn, Meister of Soul Evans," Death started.

"My name is Soul _Eater_. Evans is not cool," Soul Muttered.

"It's nice to meet you all, we've been looking forward to your visit for weeks," Maka said as she shook hands with everyone. Death looked at Maka.

"I am going back to the death room, finish introducing everyone and see that they find their rooms. Everyone have a super-cool day!" Death walked into the school and disappeared from sight.

"O-okay, well this is Tsubaki and Bla- uh where's Black*Star?" Maka looked to Tsubaki with a confused expression.

"I AM THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! I WILL SURPASS GOD!" yelled a voice, *ahem* Black * Star.

"Oh not again," Tsubaki and Maka said in unison.

"I take it that is, excuse me, Black* Star?" Sebastian asked.

"Uhh yes," Maka muttered. Just then Black * Star fell off of the spire he was standing on that was on the school. He ran up to the group.

"I hope you all enjoyed my performance!" he exclaimed. Mey-Rin, Finny, Bardroy, and Tanaka started clapping.

"Oh we enjoyed it very much, sir!" Mey-Rin yelled joyfully. Black * Star put his hands on his hips.

"Finally somebody enjoys my performance!" he said.

"Well, I'm gonna continue introducing everyone," Maka looked over to her right. "Liz, where'd Kid go?"

"Well, he expected Black * Star to break the spire again so he's gonna come out soon," Liz said, sighing.

"Oh, well, this is Liz and Patti," Maka gestured to them.

"Hiiiiiii everyooooone!" Patti yelled.

I have now realized how short my chapters actually are…I'm very sorry ;~;. I'll start posting two chapters at a time, if that's what you'd all like…?

~Lady Yoshie Michaelis


End file.
